


The Beginning Of The End

by MissMcxbla



Series: Are you for real? [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcxbla/pseuds/MissMcxbla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were sure that you had left the life of violence and murder... But when The Fake Ah Crew are involved, nobody really ever gets away, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sigh as you leave Ponsonbys, walking towards your Zentorno that’s parked by the side of the road. Sirens are blaring in the distance but you can hear them getting closer. The noise is accompanied by gunshots.

You grimace as you reach your car, seeing police cars a few blocks down, getting closer by the second. You climb into your car, starting it. You’re about to drive but someone opens your car on the passenger side and climbs in.

“GO! GO! GO!”

You don’t spare a moment as you turn your head, looking forward and press your foot on the pedal. The person who climbed into your car has proceeded to pull himself half out your window and fire his weapon. The sound makes you flinch.

You make a frustrated scream as you try and miss a lamp post, but fail and take it out, denting your car. You used to be in a gang but those days were over, the sound of guns and bullets whizzing past you were old friends. The police are fast on your tail, it’s going to be a bitch to get rid of them.

You make a strong right hand turn and you come barreling around the corner, a “GOD DAMMIT!” falling from your mouth shortly after.

The mysterious man fires another two shots before climbing back into your car. You can see him looking at you from the corner of your eyes. He’s wearing a leather jacket and a skull mask so you can’t tell his expression but you swear you've seen him before, you don’t forget people. He whispers a ‘fuck’ before pulling a hand up to his ear. He has an ear piece.

He presses the ear piece and starts speaking. “Guys, yeah, fuck- I need back up!” you guess whoever’s on the other end asks him for his location as he follows with, “We’re making our way towards Strawberry Avenue, in downtown!”. You hear a shout of “WE’RE!?” through his ear piece following with, “I swear to god, if you've brought a civilian in on this!”

The mysterious man flinches at the volume of the other men through the ear piece and quickly turns it off. You sigh as you’re continuing to be shot at. You try shout above the noise, “Strawberry Avenue?”. A muffled ‘yes’ is his reply. You continue down the road, trying to swerve out of the way of the police. You go to make another turn but a car slams into you from the side. The car is sent across the road, flipping over at least twice. A scream escapes your lips as you finally stop, slamming into a wall. You know there’s blood coming from your head. You quickly grab the pistol from under your seat and go to open your door.

You leap out of the door, but as soon as you do a police officer is to your left. You silence him with a bullet. You shoot another two, and climb over a wall taking cover. You look to your right and the mysterious man is there with you. “Back up would be fucking brilliant!” you all but yell at him.

He shoots another cop and turns his head towards you, “They’re on their way,” he shouts as a bullet skims past his arm, putting a hole in his leather jacket and grazing his arm. “God dammit!”

You pop your head round the corner and see a car make its way down the street. You see a man pull himself half out the window with c4’s in his hand. He throws them and you pull your head back round the corner. BOOM.

The sound makes your head ring. You pop your head round again and silence 2 cops. You’re about to turn back around but you feel hands come around your mouth and eyes, the person holding you against their chest. You struggle against them, ducking your head, getting ready to break free. But you’re stopped when you hear a gun fire and you feel the person drop dead.

You gasp and pull yourself back next to the mysterious man, looking at him, but he wasn't paying attention to you. Snipers, you think. He has snipers, of course. The man turns around, “Come on! This way!” he says, grabbing your hand and turning in a direction free of gun shots. “They’ll distract them!”

You two start to run but you’re stopped when you feel something lodge into your back. You gasp and fall. The man shouts loudly and kneels down, picking you up bridal style. You can feel the pain over taking the adrenaline in your body. The man with the mask is continuing to run in the other direction with you in his arms.

You can feel your eyes become heavy so you grab the man’s shirt, trying to stay awake. He looks down at you and you can see his piercing blue eyes become worried. “Hold on!” he yells. All you can do is give a small nod before your world turns dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you're sent into the room, Ryan questions "why?".

You gasp and open your eyes. You quickly move to sit up straight but you’re stopped by a pair of strong arms. You look up and the man with the mask on is above you. You look around and see you’re in the back seat of a large car. Two people are seated in the front and another two are on the outside of the car, hanging onto the back doors. You look back at the man who’s holding you, panicking.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” he says in a soft voice. You move when he says this and you’re sent into a pain like no other. You cry out and one of the people in the front looks back at you with a pained face. He has dark blond hair and a large nose, his eyes are covered by sun glasses.

“Bloody hell, Ryan, be careful with her!” the man with the glasses yelps.

“For fucks sake, there’s this thing called a ‘code name’ you British idiot.” The man says, replying to the other. The British man squawks a sorry and turns around. ‘Ryan’ turns his focus back to you, his eyes watching your every move. “We’ll get you help,” he whispers, “I’m sorry I got you into this mess,”

You look down at your stomach and tears fill your eyes. There’s blood everywhere. You go to touch your wound but as soon as you lift your hand towards it Ryan’s hand grips yours. You look up into his eyes and you can feel tears falling down your cheeks. “Hey, hey, please don’t cry,” he pleads in a soft voice, “We’re nearly there.”

You’re starting to feel super dizzy so you try and focus on his eyes. They look back at you. “Who are you?” you ask, your voice breaking as you do so.

You think he smiles, it’s hard to tell with the mask on. “I’m The Mad King,” he says and you tense up. The stories of what he’d done… You were correct about seeing his appearance somewhere before. He was only the biggest murderer and psychopath in Los Santos. You guessed the other guys in the car were the Fake AH Crew. The crew members were pretty ruthless.

“I guess you know who I am then?” he says and you slightly nod your head, suddenly frightened of the man in front of you. “So who might you be?”

You quickly wonder if you should give him your real name or you old gang name. You choose gang name as there’s a possibility that he might know you already.

“Cray,” you say. “The name’s Cray.”

You look at his wide eyes and can tell that’s he’s confused. “I thought she- you left Los Santos after the big heist?”

“I never leave,” you say, getting dizzier by the second. “I just hide.”

He moves under you when you say this and you groan out, your wound hurting way more than it just was. He immediately stops moving when you do and his eyes search your heavy ones.

Air is suddenly really hard to get into your body. You've lost a shit tonne of blood. You start gasping, trying to get something into your body. Ryan starts panicking. “Geoff!?”

The man in the front turns around. He has a spectacular mustache. He sees you like you are and mumbles a ‘shit’ before turning back around and pressing his foot hard on the pedal.

You can’t seem to get enough air. You move your hand so it’s clutching the front of Ryan’s jacket. He’s already looking at you. His eyes are pained. “Hey, hold on, we’re just round the corner,” he whispers.

You begin to close your eyes. Your breaths becoming shallower. “Geoff! Geoff! We’re losing her!”

You hear the car stop, but as it does, you blackout.

**_ 3RD PERSON?? _ **

He braces as the car stops. Ryan looks down at you only to see you unconscious, with your breathing shallow. Lindsay opens the door on his side and he climbs out with you in his arms. He starts running towards their base, Jack’s eyes widening from the entrance. Ryan sees him shout inside to get medical equipment.

Once Ryan reaches the door, he’s escorted by Jack to the infirmary. You’re still in his arms, but only just. He bursts into the room. “Help! Quickly!” Nurses and doctors rush to him from around the large room. He’s bombarded by questions, and he replies to them while you’re taken from his arms and laid on a bed. The doctors have an uneasy look on their faces.

“What!?” The Mad King shouts, “Help!”

Some of the doctors flinch at this but continue anyway. Ryan is told to leave the room and he curses. He leaves but slumps to the floor with his back on the now locked door.

“Why the fuck did I get her into this?” he mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summary's. Also, this chapter is very short, sorry. I should be uploading another chapter later today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the guys forgot to tell a member of your presence.

You groan as you open your eyes. You look around and see there’s no one else in the room. You wonder where the hell you are. “Hello?” you mumble. You look down, something which you didn't do before, and see you’re in a hospital gown.

They wouldn't have taken you to a hospital would they? After everything what went down… yesterday? The day before that? You try to remember how many days you've been out. You pull the covers that are on top of you back. You attempt to spin yourself round so that your legs are hanging off of the bed, but when you do, there’s a searing pain in your lower chest.

You clutch your wound, and climb off the bed, looking for a door. You spot it and make your way towards it, stumbling a bit on the way there. You open it and poke your head out. It leads to a hallway. You decide to take a risk and walk out. 

You have to keep your left hand on the wall to make sure you don’t fall. You've made your way further into the ‘complex’ without anyone noticing you. Until now.

You stumble and hiss in pain as someone walks around a corner, straight into you. The person takes a step back and points their gun at you. You meet their brown eyes. They have brown hair and glasses with a short stubby nose. “You going to shoot me?” you try to question, but it comes out as more of a croak.

“Who are you!?” the man yells, it makes you stumble back a bit. You don’t answer. He’s pointing the gun are your face now. You hear someone in the distance yell ‘RAY?!’

Someone else rounds the corner and it’s the British man who was in the car with you. He launches himself at the man with the gun and they both fall the floor. The brown eyed man shouts, “What the fuck, Gavin!”

The British man wrestles with him, finally able to straddle the brown man’s hips and pin his arms down by the wrists. “She’s friendly!” ‘Gavin’ shouts, making you jump and fall back.

When you fall you try to grab onto something but nothing seems to be there so you close your eyes and prepare for the worse. Except it doesn't come. You feel strong arms come around you, just before you hit the floor. “Fucking hell,” Ryan whispers as you open your eyes. He’s holding you bridal style, for the second time.

He looks at you then over at Gavin and the other man. “Guys, what the fuck?!” you hear the mad king say.

Gavin looks like he’s a deer in the headlights. He points at man below him and says, sheepishly, “Ray was pointing his gun at her”.

Ryan glares at Ray before he goes to speak but is interrupted by Ray, “I’m sorry, Ryan! I didn't know who she was! I thought she was an intruder, I swear!”

You see Ryan think about what he’s said before turning and walking off, you in his arms. He looks down at you. “Are you okay?” he mumbles.

You nod before saying, “We need to stop doing this.” He looks at you, his mask still on his face, but you can tell he’s confused about your words. “This is the second time you've carried me like this,"

He chuckles, and you decide you like the sound. But then he says “3rd,” and you’re confused, then you realize someone had to carry you out of the car once you had blacked out and that must have been him.

He looks down at you and you're pretty sure he's smiling, "Do you want to go back to the infirmary? If not you can sleep in my room," he says, "I don't mind." You contemplate his words.

"Can we go to your room?" you whisper, "I hate infirmaries and hospitals."

He makes a left and opens a door, his room you guess. He walks in and places you on a sofa.

Once he makes sure you're alright he goes into the kitchen. "You want a drink?".

"Please?" you reply, your voice off a bit because of the lack of drink.

He nods, pours you a drink and comes towards you.

Once you take the drink you stare at him, your mind wondering. He notices. "What?" he asks, "Why are you staring at me like i'm a lost puppy?"

You laugh nervously before mumbling, "It doesn't matter,"

He looks at you funny before saying, "Well now it does. What's up?"

You say it fast, so hopefully he doesn't hear it, "Idontunderstandwhyyourebeingsonicetome".

He sighs. Okay, he heard it. "It's my fault," he starts, standing in front of you, "It's my fault you were shot and it's my fault that you probably won't be able to do anything normal in your life for awhile,"

You look into his eyes and say the only thing you can think to say, "No it's not."

You can see him raise an eyebrow before he kneels down and places his hands on your knees. "Don't be stupid," he mumbles, "There's no need to spare my feelings."

You think he grins and you hit his chest, starting to laugh, calling him an idiot while doing so. He stands up saying, "Excuse me, but i'm quite smart, i'll have you know."

"Oh, yeah?" You say, going to stand up. "Then prove it to me, Mr Smarty-pants!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be another chapter up soon! Sorry<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan says you smell, so you take a shower only to realize your ring is missing.

Ryan had just finished showing you all the things he had made. From guns to gases, and even robots. So maybe he wasn't stupid. But he definitely was something else. If you looked at yourself in the position you're in now, 4 years ago, you think you would've lost your shit. The Mad King isn't as terrifying as you thought he was, though. Take away the murdering, he's not that bad of a guy.

You thought about the past few days as you got yourself a drink of water from the kitchen sink. Ryan was in the shower at the moment. He told you that you had been in the infirmary for 3 days. That took you back a bit. It felt liked you'd only been in there a few hours. When you guys arrived back at his room he gave you pills for the pain of your wound so it didn't hurt that much. You sat down in the living area, you could hear the shower turn off in Ryan's room.

His face is still a mystery to you, all you know is that he has piercing blue eyes. They were absolutely breathtaking. You were pulled from your thoughts of the man as you heard a cough behind you. Your head whipped around at the sound, preparing for the worst but you realized it was just Ryan.

Well definitely not just Ryan. He was stood in the doorway from his bedroom to the living area, with just a towel around his waist. His mask was still on though, but that thought was pulled from you when you took notice of his build. He was so utterly defined and beautiful it took your breath away. 

He must have noticed your eyes on him because he just blurts out, “Enjoying the view?”

You rip your eyes off his body immediately and rush out, “You wish, Vagabond.”

He looks surprised for a moment at the name but remembers that you’re Cray. You know a lot of stuff about a lot of people. When you were still in game you were the best Intel gatherer in the whole of the city. At one point you were as known as the mad king himself. But not only were you the best Intel gatherer but you were also the best shot. Well, that was until BrownMan revealed himself. Your skills were similar, but he was slightly more precise. You envied him in a way.

Ryan seems to gather himself before speaking, “I was wondering if you wanted to use my shower?”

You stared at him in mock-disbelief and asked, “Are you saying I smell?”

He laughed at you, crossing his arms over his chest, “Why did you even just ask that? You've been in the infirmary for 3 days.”

A blush covered your cheeks. You stood up, placing the glass of water that was in your hand on the coffee table. You froze while walking towards him, realizing something. “I don’t have any clothes”, you mumbled.

He just stayed where he was, stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. You think he raised an eyebrow, but you’re not sure because of the mask. “You can just use some of mine,” he says looking at you, “Or if you’re not comfortable with that I can go ask and see if Lindsay has any that you can borrow?”

You knew who Lindsay was. You realized not long after you bumped into Gavin and Ray that this was the Fake AH Crew’s base. You knew of them all too well. Not wanting to make a fuss you just agreed to borrow some of his for the time being. He nodded and you proceeded to walk towards the doorway which he was stood in. 

As you passed him you looked up. You didn't think the height difference would be that big. He must be 5 inches taller that you at least. “I’d kind of prefer to get changed in there, where abouts are the clothes?” you asked, throwing a gesture towards the bathroom door.

He didn't say anything but walked towards his wardrobe. You looked around his room and was quite surprised. It was so plain, it could've been a civilian’s bedroom. He even had plants.

He turned around and held up a t-shirt and some sweatpants. “These okay?” he asked.

You smiled at him before taking the items of clothing out of his hands. “Yeah. Thank you, Ryan.”

He stiffened at the sound of his name but you didn't give him time to reply before you walked into the bathroom and had closed the door. You locked it and made sure you heard him leave the bedroom before you started to get undressed. 

Once you had finished you looked in the mirror and was horrified to say the least. You looked absolutely awful. Your hair was everywhere and your face looked scratchy as hell. 

You turned the shower on, hopped in and started work on cleaning yourself. 

It took you about 20 minutes before you had actually scrubbed yourself clean. You climbed out and grabbed a towel from the side rail beside the shower. You started to dry yourself off when you suddenly realized that your ring had gone. Your old boss, Burnie had given you it. He was pretty much part of your family back then. He died when the big heist had gone wrong over a year ago. 

You quickly got changed, putting on Ryan’s clothes. They were extremely baggy and long but you ignored that and rushed out the bathroom. You were panicking. That ring meant so, so much to you. If you had lost it-

You burst into the living area and Ryan whipped his head around to stare at you. He had clothes on now, but still had his mask on.

“Where my ring?!” you pretty much screeched. Ryan’s eyes went wide. “I had a ring!” you continued glancing around the room franticly. “Please say I had a ring,” you whispered, looking at Ryan.

Ryan nodded and you were filled with relief. He got up and headed towards the kitchen, you followed him. Something you didn't see earlier was on the counter. A pile of what looked like the clothes you had on when you first met Ryan. On the top of the pile you spotted the ring. You pushed past Ryan and grabbed it.

Ryan stumbled when you pushed him and was about to say something but stopped when he saw your face. Your face looked like the definition of despair. You stared at the ring for what felt like ages but was probably only a couple of seconds, before shoving it on one of your fingers. 

You looked up at Ryan and saw he was surprised to say the least. You quickly got embarrassed and guessed you should explain yourself. “It was from Burnie,” you spoke quietly. Ryan’s face changed from confused to understanding. You knew the Fake AH Crew had a past with Burnie, not bad, though. As it turns out, Geoff, the boss of the Fake AH Crew, was good friends with Burnie years and years ago. They kept in touch most of time when they both had their crews but that obviously ended a few years back.

Ryan’s eyes softened hugely through his mask and he asked, “Are you okay?”

You didn't want to speak so you just nodded and turned towards the living area. You curled up in corner of the sofa and Ryan followed you, but chose to sit in the armchair to your right. You immediately started fiddling with the ring on your finger and went to speak but was interrupted when the door to the apartment opened. 

“Hey Rye-Brea-“ a voice started but quickly ended when they realized Ryan had company. You looked up and saw it was Gavin. He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. “Nice clothes?” he attempted to continue.

You wasn't sure how to reply so you just said, “Thank you.”

Ryan stood up and sighed, “What do you want, Gavin?”

Gavin looked offended to say the least. “Geoff told me to come get you. We’re having a meeting,” he mumbled, suddenly more interested with the floor. 

Ryan turned to you before saying, “It’s 9pm now, and you should get some rest. You can sleep in my room, you are not sleeping on the sofa. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Before you could answer he had grabbed Gavin by his arm and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i'm so sorry I haven't updated. I just really didn't feel the story that much. And I had writers block so that really didn't help. It took me like an hour just to write this chapter. I'm happy with it though, so that's something. I really want to continue with this story it's just, I need inspiration! Thank you for reading it though, feedback is really useful because this is pretty much my first fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is key!! I'm okay with constructive criticism!!:)


End file.
